A Gray & Lucy Fairy Tail Love Story
by IceyRoses
Summary: Fairy Tail is having a party. Everyone has a date except for Lucy and Gray. They like each other and they go to the dance together. Is Mira playing match-maker again to get these two together? Will this mess up Team Natsu? WARNING! Lemon In either chapter two or three! Rate M For Lemon and Mild language. [LucyxGray]
1. Chapter 1

**IceyRoses: Yay my first fan fiction! I'm here with my friend Happy who will help me out!**

**Happy: Hello! Hey Icey, Where's my fish?**

**IR: You'll get it later, ok?**

**Happy: Ok, Oh and IceyRoses doesn't own Me or Fairy Tail, She's just a crazy, obsessed fangirl. Tehehe!**

**IR: WATCH IT KITTY OR NO FISH!**

**Happy: *quietly* You're scarier than Erza and Angry Lucy together.**

**IR: Let's start the story before a blue flying feline gets killed.**

It was a normal day back at Fairy Tail, well almost. Lucy sat at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake when Mira noticed something off about her. Mira sarted to aske Lucy something but Lucy didn't hear. " Lucy, are you ok? " She asked again showing a bit of Demon Soul showing in her voice. " Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Mira, Why do you ask?" "Well," Mira began. "You've been sitting there sighing for 10 minutes now."

"Mira, the annual Fairy Tail Cherry Blossom Dance is in a week and I don't have a date. I mean practically Everyone has a date. Even my spirits. Natsu and Lissanna, Erza and Jellal, Juvia and Lyon, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, And even You and Laxus. And I finally got Loke to see that Aries loves him so those two and Aquarius and Scorpio." Lucy said and then sighed. Mira voice started to sound a little cheery so Lucy knew she was about to play match maker again. " I didn't hear you say Gray has a date, and I know you like him! " "Mira! I do not! " Lucy said with a blush.

Lucy I'm not stupid besides he's always looking at you, See? Mira said pointing towards Gray. Gray blushed and quickly looked away when Lucy seen him. "Yeah, I guess but it's a guys ask girls and he'll never ask me. " Lucy said while paying for her milkshake. "I'm just gonna go home and work on my novel. See you later."

Gray went to give Mira his glass that had a little bit of ice in it. " What do I do Mira?" He asked. " I like her but I'm afraid to ask her. I'm just a joke. " Mira piped in before he could finish, "Pray-To-Mavis! She likes you Gray! Go ask her or do I need to get Elfman to give you a " Be A Man " speech?! " Fine, I'll go ask her out. But if I fail it's on your ass!"

At Lucy's apartment

Lucy was just getting out of the tub and was in her room getting dressed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She thought " Wow, They didn't barge in here. That's new." Hold on! she yelled while sliding on a Blue tank top and a pair of white shorts that went to the middle of her thighs. ( Not everyone has to make her sound like she dresses slutty! ) She ran to the door too see Gray standing there. She blushed and said to him "Uhmm, Gray? Clothes check? " Oh SHIT! Where'd they go!? Lucy turned and grabbed a spair change of clothes for him that she keeps for when Team Natsu stays the night. " Hehe thanks. " Gray said sounding embarrassed.

So, what do you need? Lucy said with that sweetness she has in here voice. "Uhmm well, I-I uh." Gray said while sweat dropped. I was wondering If you wanted to uh go to t-the uh Cherry Blossom Dance with me?" Lucy stared at him with her big chocolate brown eyes shocked. Gray, I. She started before she was interrupted by a tight hug. " I'm sorry Lucy I-I just I really like you. And well I ju-" Gray said when Lucy gave him a passionate kiss. She kissed him for what felt like eternity to them And Came up for air and looked into his big Dark Blue eyes with her brown ones. " Gray, I like you too, No wait, I love you! " Gray just stared at her with shock and said " I love you too, Lucy. I loved you when I first seen you! "

"Come on let's get you to bed it's already eleven." Gray said as he picked Lucy up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid he her down and was about to leave when a small hand grab his wrist. He knew the hand belonged to Lucy so he quickly turned to see her staring at him. "Please, Can you sleep with me tonight Gray?" Gray looked at her in shock but then he came to her bed and sat down next to her. " It's just I don't want Natsu coming and sleeping next to me. It makes me uncomfortable. " Lucy said while looking uncomfortable just thinking about it. "It's alright Lucy, I wont let flame-brain come near you when you sleep. Not when I'm around!" Lucy giggled a little bit and snuggled into Gray after he had laid down.

Gray took Lucy in his arms holding her close to him. Gray leaned down and gave Lucy a sweet good night kiss before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber with a smile upon their faces.

**IR: So, What do you think? Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Happy: I think it's a little gross!**

**IR: Why's that Happy?**

**Happy: Because.**

**IR: Because is not a complete answer.**

**Happy: They are love-dovey.**

**IR: Yeah so?**

**Gray: I liked it!**

**Natsu: Because you're they one being all love-dovey with Lucy!**

**Gray: What does that mean Match Stick?!**

**Natsu: It means that you better not hurt her Ice Princess!**

**Gray: WHY WOULD I!? I love Lucy!**

**Lucy: I love you too Gray! **

**Natsu: Get a room you two!**

**Gray: Gladly, Come one Lucy. *Smirk on his face***

**Lucy: Ok! *grabs Gray's hand and leans head on to his shoulder***

**Natsu: I'M NOT KIDDING STRIPPER YOU HURT HER I HURT YOU!**

**Gray: I WONT! Lucy is my Honey-Bee!**

**Lucy: And Gray is my stripping Gray-Bear!**

**Natsu: Gag me with a spoon!**

**IR&amp;Happy: *In unison* Save me!**

**IR: Ok, Review and be nice!**


	2. Moving to a new Website

I moved my Lucy x Gray story to Quotev and I changed it to Gray x OC.

I had to use an OC name because I don't like writing for Reader-Chan. Sorry.

But, I hope you enjoy it!

/story/5308935/Gray-Fullbuster-Love-Story/1/


End file.
